tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Not Enough Items
NEI is a successor to both Too Many Items and Recipe Book. It arose around the same time as Craft Guide when Alexandria and a few others on the IRC suggested that I merge both Too Many Items and Recipe Book to remove their greatest flaws, ironically too many items, or in the case of recipe book, too many recipes. Too Many Items was great, but the one thing it lacked was an easy way to search and sort your items. When you had a mod like RedPower coming along with 10,000 items both TMI and Recipe Book were racking up the pages. Even if you don't want to use NEI for cheating in items, you will likely feel right at home with the Recipe component of the mod. Features Pressing the 'o' key will completely hide the interface. Pushing Enter twice on the search bar at the bottom will activate the highlight mode, which will highlight items in your inventory that are needed for a certain recipe. Double clicking on the search bar will deactivate this mode. Also there is a creative mode button will switch you between survival and creative, creative+. The C+ mode is only available on single player, even if you are op on an SMP server. The C+ mode allows you to have a larger inventory (3 extra rows), and it shifts the armor slots over to the side. I am unsure of whether or not it uses up items when you place/remove blocks, like creative. Enchantment Selector By pressing the enchantment key (default X) you can bring up the enchantment selector gui. It allows you to put an item in the slot and select the enchantments and level that could be applied from an enchantment table. The level can go up to a maximum of X. Clicking on an enchantment toggles it on and off. (To prevent unnice bugs)The normal multiple enchantment conflict rules apply so you can't have fortune and silk touch together etc. Unfortunately due to space limitations some names have had to be shortened, Projectile to Proj, Protection to Protect, Bane of Arthropods to Arthropods. Enchantment names will only be shortened if there is not enough space. Eg Protection will be shortened to Protect if you set level 8 because VIII takes up a bit of space TMI and NEI The rest of NEI is mostly the same as TMI, except that there is a new button, Magnetic Drops (drops fly towards you) and a Heal Button (restores Hunger/Health). But the fact that you can find recipies for items makes it the better choice over TMI. Bugs *Sometimes when you change from recipe mode to utility, it will get stuck in utility mode. Sometimes the recipe bar disappears. *In the current version, it sometimes fails to show the recipes for the Iron Chest mod. *If you save a set of items in a Tekkit world, then go into a multiplayer server and select that inventory file, your inventory will be completely wiped and it will be impossible to get it back Category:ChickenBone's Mods Category:More Mods Category:Other Mods